Reflection
by nebula293
Summary: Luhan dan Sehun, merupakan dua sosok manusia yang sangat jarang ditemui di jaman yang serba modern seperti sekarang ini. Satu dibanding sejuta. Mereka tidak pernah saling mengenal sebelumnya. Sampai pada akhirnya, takdir yang mempertemukan mereka. Apakah takdir akan memberikan mereka kisah cinta yang mampu merefleksikan kesempurnaan diri mereka masing-masing? Hunhan. GS.
**Reflection**

Main Cast :

Luhan (GS)

Oh Sehun

Side Cast (in this chapter):

Byun Baekhyun

Summary:

 _Luhan dan Sehun, merupakan dua sosok ma_ _nusia_ _yang sangat jarang ditemui di jaman yang serba modern seperti sekarang ini. Satu dibanding sejuta. Mereka sama-sama naif, hamba Tuhan yang baik, dan saling mengidam-idamkan sosok pasangan yang sesempurna diri mereka. Luhan_ _yang_ _tidak pernah mengenal Sehun, begitupun sebaliknya. Sampai pada akhirnya, takdir yang mempertemukan mereka. Apakah takdir akan memberikan mereka kisah cinta yang mampu merefleksikan kesempurnaan diri mereka masing-masing?_

.

.

.

 **This FF is dedicated for a** **BIG EVENT** **by** **HUNHAN INDONESIA**

This fanfic and story line are belong to me.

Strictly prohibited to copying or reproduce some, half or whole of the story, without permission.

 **nebula©2016**

 **Chapter 1**

 _A friendship should be hard._

 _Someone is never really care of us, but a friendship tries harder._

 _No one trusts others, but a friendship closes ears and just listen what it's shared._

 _If there's a relationship between a man and woman, which one wants to wait,_

 _however a friendship is willing to wait the second to gathered._

 _A family is a place we always home then a friendship is place we always want to go._

.

.

.

 **2** **nd** **grade, Middle School**

"Halo, aku Luhan. Aku murid pindahan dari China. Apa aku bisa bertemu dengan ketua klub jurnalis?"

"Hai, Luhan-ssi! Namaku Byun Baekhyun. Disini aku yang menjabat sebagai ketua klub jurnalis ini. Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Aku ingin bergabung di klub ini. Apakah bisa?"

"Ah! Tentu saja. Silahkan isi formulir ini dulu."

"Baiklah... Terimakasih Baekhyun-ssi."

"Selamat bergabung di klub jurnalis ini Luhan-ssi!"

.

.

"Lu, bulan depan akan ada perlombaan basket antar sekolah tingkat nasional."

"Lalu?"

"Ck! Kau ini! Mereka juga mengadakan perlombaan jurnalis, Lu. Tiap sekolah harus mengirimkan 1 penulis dan 1 fotografer. Aku sebagai ketua klub jurnalis, tentu akan ikut sebagai penulis, dan aku membutuhkan fotografer hebat sepertimu. Oh ya, aku sudah mengisi form pendaftaran, dan aku menuliskan namamu sebagai fotograferku."

"Mwo?!"

"Tidak ada penolakan Luhan! Sudah aku akan kembali ke kelasku. Bye!"

"Ya! Byun Baekhyun, tunggu!"

.

.

.

"Liputan hari ini sangat melelahkan ya, Baek."

"Iya, Lu. Jari-jariku ingin lepas rasanya. Ngomong-ngomong kau turun dimana, Lu?"

"2 pemberhentian setelah ini, Baek. Kau, Baek?"

"Sama. Aku juga turun disana."

"Wah... aku baru tau kalo rumah kita berdekatan."

.

.

.

"BAEK, APA KAU GILA? KAU BENAR-BENAR PACARAN DENGAN SI DAEHYUN?"

"Sssttt! Pelankan suaramu, Lu! Seluruh orang yang ada di kantin bisa mendengarmu bodoh."

"Jadi, apa kau benar-benar pacaran dengan si Daehyun preman sekolah itu?"

"Iya. Jangan bilang siapa-siapa tentang ini, Lu!"

"Ta... tapi, Baek. Dia itu bukan lelaki baik-baik, gayanya terlalu urakan dan bukankah dia musuh ayahmu?"

"Iya, aku tau. Maka dari itu Lu, aku merahasiakan hubunganku dengan Daehyun dari semua orang di sekolah ini. Kalau sampai ayahku tau, aku benar-benar dalam masalah."

"Kau memang gila, Byun Baekhyun!"

 **3** **rd** **grade, Middle School**

"Lu, ayahku bilang apa saja? Dia tanya apa saja padamu? Apa dia menanyakan soal Daehyun?"

"Ssttt! Jangan disini, Baek! Ayahmu masih didalam, dia dan guru konseling yang lain bisa mendengar pembicaraan kita. Sebaiknya, kita ke kelasku."

"Baiklah, Lu!"

.

.

.

"Sekarang jelaskan padaku, Lu! Tadi ayahku bilang apa saja padamu?"

"Ya! Biarkan aku duduk dulu Byun Baekhyun!"

"Ck!"

"Tadi ayahmu memang sengaja memanggilku ke ruangannya, karena dia ingin menanyaiku soal hubunganmu dengan Daehyun."

"Lalu kau bilang apa, Lu?"

"Jelas aku berbohonglah, Baek. Aku bilang, kalau aku tidak pernah tau tentang hubungan kalian."

"Lalu? Apa ayahku percaya?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Ayahmu tidak segampang itu percaya. Dia bilang, tidak mungkin aku tidak tau soal hubungan kalian. Karena yang ayahmu tau aku adalah teman terdekatmu. Baek, sebaiknya kau segera putus dengan Daehyun. Sepertinya ayahmu tidak main-main, dia yang akan menyelidiki sendiri tentang hubungan kalian."

.

.

.

"Lu..."

"Hmm..."

"Sebentar lagi kita lulus dari sekolah ini. Aku sangat sedih, Lu."

"Hah? Kenapa kau sedih? Bukankah seharusnya kau senang? Kau tidak ingin lulus? Kau ingin tinggal di sekolah ini?"

"Bodoh!"

"Aww... Ya! Byun Baekhyun! Apa-apaan kau memukulku dengan buku setebal ini?"

"Kau ini memang temanku yang pintar dan sekaligus bodoh. Aku sedih karena aku takut aku tidak bisa satu sekolah denganmu lagi."

"Astaga! Apa kau benar temanku yang bernama Byun Baekhyun? Hahaha... Tidak biasanya kau _mellow_ seperti ini, Baek."

"Aish... kau sangat menyebalkan nona Lu."

"Hahaha... Tenang saja, meskipun kita nanti tidak satu sekolah lagi, aku akan tetap sering main ke rumahmu."

"Tentu saja! Awas saja kalau kau berani tidak main ke rumahku lagi, Lu! Kau akan aku kembalikan ke negara asalmu."

"Arraseo... Arraseo. Sudahlah, sepertinya kita terlalu berisik, Baek. Karena daritadi penjaga perpustakaan selalu memerhatikan kita."

 **1** **st** **grade, High School**

"Aku senang, Baek. Akhirnya kita satu sekolah lagi."

"Iya, Lu. Dan yang membuatku lebih senang, aku satu kelas dengan Kyungsoo."

"Kyungsoo si mata bulat itu? Teman dekatmu saat di sekolah dasar?"

"Ne."

"Ah... benarkah? Aku jadi iri dengan kalian. Kenapa aku tidak satu kelas dengan kalian juga?!"

"Aigoo... kau kan masih bisa main ke kelasku saat jam istirahat, Lulu."

"Hehe... kau benar juga, Baek. Ayo kita pulang, Baek. Besok kita masih harus mengikuti masa orientasi, bukan?"

"Ah, iya. Kau benar, Lu. Untung saja ya Daehyun tidak satu sekolah denganku lagi. Pasti dia akan membuat onar saat masa orientasi. Hahaha."

"Mwo?! Daehyun? Memangnya kau masih berpacaran dengannya?"

"Tentu saja."

"Aigoo... tunggu sampai tuan Byun mengetahuinya, Baek. Dan kupastikan kau akan mati ditangannya."

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Xi Luhan! Kau bicara apa? Tunggu aku Luhaeeeeeen!"

.

.

.

"Baek, apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau berdiri di depan rumahku saat hujan deras seperti ini?"

"Hiks… hiks… Lu…"

"Kenapa kau menangis, Baek?"

"Hiks… A… ku… hiks…"

" Sebaiknya, kau masuk dulu. Nanti kau bisa cerita padaku kau sebenarnya kenapa, Baek."

.

.

.

"Kau sudah selesai mandi?"

"Hm…"

"Apa kau sudah makan malam? Kalau belum, makan malamlah dulu."

"Lu…"

"Ya, Baek? Astaga! Tanganmu panas sekali, Baek. Kau ingin aku ambilkan obat?"

"Tidak, Lu. Aku sedang tidak ingin apa-apa. Hiks… Aku… hiks… Lu… apa kau akan mendengarkan ceritaku?"

"Tentu saja, Baek. Kau ini kan temanku. Tentu saja aku akan mendengarkanmu. Sekarang, ceritakan ada apa! Hm?"

"Kau harus berjanji padaku, Lu. Kau akan tetap menjadi temanku setelah kau mendengar semua ceritaku!"

"Iya, aku janji. Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa sih, Baek?!"

"Aku hamil, Lu."

"MWO?! KAU TIDAK SEDANG BERCANDA KAN BYUN BAEKHYUN?!"

"Hiks… Apa aku sedang dalam keadaan yang memungkinkan untuk bercanda, Lu? Hiks…"

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud untuk membentakmu, Baek."

"Arraseo… hiks…"

"Emm, apa itu anak Daehyun?"

"N… Ne."

"Astaga, Baek! Sudah berapa usia kandunganmu?"

"Sepertinya baru 2 minggu, Lu."

"Sejak kapan kau melakukanhal 'itu' denganDaehyun?"

"Sejak hari kelulusan kita, Lu. Hari itu pertama kalinya aku melakukannya dengan Daehyun. Hiks…"

"Mwo?! Kau benar-benar gila, Baek. Bagaimana bisa kau berani melakukan hal 'itu'? Bahkan disaat kau belum cukup umur untuk melakukannya, Baek."

"Aku dipaksa, Lu. Hiks. Aku diancam oleh Daehyun. Saat itu, aku tidak tau bagaimana caranya, tiba-tiba dia sudah berhasil menelanjangiku, lalu dia mengambil gambarku. Dan… jika aku tidak mau melakukannya, dia akan mengirim foto telanjangku keseluruh murid di sekolah dan juga pada ayahku. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain untuk tidak menuruti keinginannya, Lu. Hiks"

"JUNG DAEHYUN BRENGSEK! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada sahabatku?! Si brengsek itu tahu kalau kau hamil anaknya?"

"Tau, Lu."

"Lalu apa yang dia katakan?"

"Dia tidak percaya kalau ini adalah anaknya. Padahal aku melakukan 'itu' hanya dengan dia, Lu. Hiks…"

"Astaga… ternyata dia lebih brengsek dari yang selama ini aku pikirkan!"

"Lalu… sudah berapa kali kau melakukannya hingga kau bisa hamil seperti sekarang?"

"Tiga kali."

"Mwo?! Tiga kali?!"

"DIa kembali mengancamku, Lu. Dia bilang, dia akan memutuskanku jika aku tidak mau, dan setelah itu tidak akan ada lelaki yang mau memacariku. Dan disaat terakhir dia melakukannya, dia lupa menggunakan pengaman."

"Ini gila, Baek. Benar- benar gila. Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku benar-benar putus asa, Lu."

"Kau harus bicara pada kedua orangtuamu tentang masalah ini, Baek."

"Ta…tapi aku takut."

"Mau bagaimana lagi, Baek? Mau sampai kapan kau akan menyembunyikannya? Mau menunggu perutmu membesar? Lama-lama orangtuamu juga akan tau."

.

.

.

"Lu…"

"Ne?"

"Minggu depan, setelah ujian akhir semester selesai aku akan berangkat ke China."

"Kau serius?"

"Iya, Lu. Eommaku sudah mengatur semuanya. Sebenarnya, aku sangat merasa berdosa karena harus membuang bayi yang tak berdosa ini, Lu…"

"Sudahlah, Baek. Mungkin ini memang yang terbaik untukmu dan keluargamu. Kau tau kan betapa terpukulnya kedua orangtuamu saat tau kau hamil? Dan mereka pasti akan lebih terpukul kalau sampai kau tidak bisa menyelesaikan pendidikanmu karena kau harus melahirkan dan membesarkan bayimu itu."

"Hm…Arraseo. Nanti, aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu, Lu."

"Aku juga, Baek. Disini tidak ada yang secerewet dirimu."

"Hahaha…dan tidak ada yang sebaik dan sekaligus menyebalkan sepertimu rusa China."

"Ck! Sudah, cepat habiskan makananmu. Sebentar lagi aku ada tes matematika."

.

.

.

"BAEEEK!"

"Ya! Rusa China kau tidak tau kalau ini tempat umum? Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu?!"

"Hehehe…Aku panik, Baek. Aku kira pesawatmu sudahberangkat."

"Kalau kau 10 menit lagi tidakdatang, pesawatku benar-benar sudah berangkat."

"Hehehe. Mian."

"Sudah sini, kau tidak ingin memelukku?"

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya, Baek. Setelah semuanya beres, kau harus segera kembali kesini. Oke?"

"Arraseo. Ah… sepertinya sudah waktunya aku _check-in,_ Lu."

"Hm… baiklah. Ingat, jangan lupa untuk sering-sering meneleponku!"

"Ne. Anyeong, Lu!"

"Anyeong…"

.

.

.

 **2** **nd** **grade, High School**

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Luhaeeeeeeeeen!"

"Astaga, Baek. Kau bisa merusak gendang telingaku dengan suara cemprengmu itu, kau tau?!"

"Ah… kau tidak asik, Lu! Itukan bentuk ungkapan rinduku padamu, Luhan sayang…"

"Baek, berhenti bersikap menjijikan seperti itu! Atau aku tutup telfonmu!"

"Ck! Kau ini memang spesies rusa China yang sangat tidak asik."

"Tidak asik begini tapi aku kan setia menjadi temanmu, Baek."

"Sial! Kau benar, Lu. Haha… Kau memang yang terbaik. Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kabarmu, Lu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Seharusnya aku yang menanyakan itu padamu! Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa semuanya berjalan dengan baik?"

"Aku sangat baik, Lu. Dan semuanya berjalan dengan baik, tapi aku masih dalam proses pemulihan. Bayiku sudah tidak ada, Lu. Aku sangat merasa berdosa…"

"Hei…hei… sudah jangan menangis, Baek. Bayimu pasti memaafkanmu, dia tau mamanya melakukan itu dengan sangat terpaksa. Sudah, jangan bersedih!"

"Semoga bayiku mau memaafkanku! Oh ya, bagaimana dengan sekolahmu, Lu? Apa kau tidak kesepian setelah akupergi? Hehe…"

"Tidak sama sekali! Haha."

"Ck! Menyebalkan!"

"Aku bercanda, Baek. Tentu saja, aku dan Kyungsoo sangat kesepian tanpamu. Tapi, sekarang kami punya teman baru."

"Benarkah? Kalian jahat sekali! Semudah itu kalian menggeser posisiku…"

"Aigoo…tidak akan pernah ada yang bisa menggantikan posisi Byun Baekhyun sebagai teman kami."

"Astaga! Kau membuatku tersanjung, nona Xi. Haha… Memangnya siapa teman baru kalian itu?"

"Namanya Lao Gao, dia murid laki-laki pindahan dari China sama sepertiku. Dan kami bertiga, Aku, Kyungsoo, dan Lao Gao, berada dikelas yang sama, Baek."

"Wah… pasti seru sekali! Aku jadi iri dengan kalian. Disini aku tidak pergi ke sekolah umum, melainkan _home schooling_ , Lu. Temanku tidak banyak. Hanya ada satu teman yang aku kenal disini, itupun karena rumahnya bertetangga dengan rumah nenekku. Namanya, Park Chanyeol. Dia sering sekali, main kerumah nenekku, bahkan nenekku sudah menganggapnya seperti cucunya. Karena itukah aku sering bertemu dengannya. Dan akhirnya, kita berteman."

"Tunggu…tunggu! Tadi kau bilang siapa namanya? Park Chanyeol? Apa Park Chanyeol anak lelaki korea yang bertelinga lebar itu?"

"Iya. Bagaimana kau bisa tau, Lu?"

"Astaga, Baek! Dia itu temanku saat disekolah dasar."

.

.

.

"Baek, kau ingat tidak dengan si senior China-Kanada yang dulu sering kita bicarakan?"

"Yang dulu jadi kakak pembina kita saat masa orientasi?"

"Iya, benar. "

"Memangnya kenapa, Lu?"

"Tadi siang, dia bilang suka padaku, dan memintaku untuk jadi pacarnya."

"MWO?! YANG BENAR LU?! KAU TIDAK BERCANDA KAN?!"

"YA! JANGAN TERIAK-TERIAK! KUPINGKU TIDAK TULI BYUNBAEK!"

"Mian… mian… Aku terlalu kaget mendengarnya. Haha… Lalu kau jawab apa? Kau pasti menerimanya kan?"

"Emmm… itu dia, Baek. Aku belum menjawabnya. Aku bingung, harus menjawab apa, Baek. Dia memberiku waktu tiga hari untuk memikirkan jawabannya."

"Aigoo… kenapa tidak langsung kau jawab? Tentu saja kau harus menerimanya! Bukankah dulu kau bilang dia tampan, dan kau menyukainya?!"

"Iya, dia memang tampan… ta… tapi…"

"Tidak usah banyak tapi, Lu. Sekarang kau tutup telfonku ini dan segera telfon dia, dan katakan bahwa kau menerima dia sebagai pacarmu! Anyeong…"

"Baek? Ya! Byun Baekhyun! Seenaknya saja dia menutup telfonku…"

.

.

.

"Halo?"

"Ya! Kau ini kenapa tidak pernah menelefonku lagi sejak minggu lalu?"

"Salah sendiri kau memutus telfon dengan seenaknya waktu itu!"

"Ck! Kau ini! Iya… iya, aku minta maaf untuk waktu itu! Bagaimana kelanjutan cerita si bule Kanada itu? Apa kau sudah menerimanya?"

"Su… sudah. Tepat tiga hari setelah dia menyatakan perasaannya, dia datang kembali ke kelasku untuk menagih jawabannya."

"YA TUHAN! AKHIRNYA… TEMANKU INI PUNYA PACAR JUGA!"

"Apa-apaan kau ini?! Memangnya aku sebegitu tidak lakunya apa?!"

"Hahaha… Ya siapa tau saja kau berniat untuk tidak berpacaran seumur hidupmu, Lu."

"Yang benar saja!"

"Ngomong-ngomong aku juga punya kabar gembira untukmu."

"Apa?"

"Kemarin, aku dan Chanyeol resmi berpacaran."

.

.

.

 **3** **rd** **grade, High School**

"Kejutan!"

"Ya! Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau sudah kembali ke Korea?"

"Sengaja. Agar kau dan Kyungsoo terkejut melihatku tiba-tiba ada di kelas ini. Dan ternyata aku berhasil, kan?"

"Ck! Kau tetap saja menyebalkan rupanya."

"Hahaha… Sudahlah, berhentilah marah-marah, Lu."

.

.

.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan si bule Kanada itu?"

"Hm… begitulah."

"Kau ini! Begitulah bagaimana?"

"Entahlah. Semenjak dia masuk ke perguruan tinggi, dia menjadi sangat sibuk. Sepertinya, dia sangat mencintai statusnya sebagai mahasiswa."

"Sangat mencintai statusnya sebagai mahasiswa atau sangat mencintai salah satu teman mahasiswinya?"

"Mwo?!"

"Ya! Aku kan hanya bercanda. Kenapa kau melotot begitu?! Percaya saja dengannya, siapa tau dia memang sibuk kan?"

"Entahlah. Aku tidak mau terlalu memikirkannya. Sudah, sebaiknya kau diam. Lihat Park saem sejak tadi sepertinya memperhatikan kearah kita karena kita terlalu banyak bicara."

.

.

.

"Brengsek!"

"Ada apa, Lu? Tidak biasanya kau mengumpat seperti ini."

"Ternyata selama ini si bule Kanada itu telah membohongiku. Diam-diam dia sudah menjalin hubungan dengan salah satu teman di kampusnya,"

"Jinjja? Apa kau yakin? Kau tau dari siapa?"

"Jessica. Anak kelas sebelah, mantan kekasih Kris sebelum dia pacaran denganku."

"Apa dia bisa dipercaya? Kau sudah menanyakan hal ini pada Kris memangnya?"

"Aku rasa tidak perlu menanyakan hal ini padanya. Karena Jessica memberiku sebuah foto sebagai bukti. Mereka sedang duduk berdua di sebuah kafe, dan difoto itu Kris terlihat sedang tertawa lepas dengan seorang gadis cantik bermata panda. Dan aku baru saja mengiriminya pesan, bahwa aku minta putus."

"MWO?! APA KAU GILA?! KAU MEMUTUSKAN KRIS BEGITU SAJA TANPA KAU MEMINTA PENJELASAN PADANYA?!"

"Biarkan saja! Aku sudah bilang padanya dari awal, aku tidak suka dibohongi apalagi dikhianati. Dan ketika dia melakukan kedua hal itu padaku, aku tidak segan-segan untuk memutuskannya. Sudah, aku mau ke kelas. Tolong kau kembalikan buku-buku ini ke raknya ya, Baek."

"YA! RUSA GILA! Seenaknya saja…"

 **1** **st** **year, University**

"Pelan-pelan saja minumnya, Lu. Kau seperti baru selesai lari marathon saja."

"Hah… Kau tau, Baek? Ternyata aku satu universitas lagi dengan Kris. Dari sekian banyak universitas, kenapa aku dan dia harus berkuliah di tempat yang sama."

"Mungkin kalian memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama lagi. Hahaha"

"Tidak akan! Dan kau juga harus tau, ternyata Kris memang berpacaran dengan gadis bermata panda itu. Dasar bule Kanada menyebalkan!"

"Sabar, Luhan sayang… tidak biasanya kau marah-marah seperti ini, kemana perginya Luhan yang selalu baik dan pemaaf? Apa sebegitu bencinya kau dengan Kris?"

"Hmm… iya kau benar juga. Tidak biasanya aku semarah ini. Entahlah, rasanya aku benar-benar sakit hati saat tau ternyata dia benar-benar mengkhianatiku."

"Atau… jangan-jangan kau masih menyukai Kris?"

"Dalam mimpimu!"

"Hahaha… "

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong dimana Kyungsoo? Apa dia tidak jadi kesini?"

"Entahlah… coba aku hubungi dia lagi."

.

.

.

 **2** **nd** **year, University**

"LUHAEEEEEN BANGUUUUUN!"

"Aisssh… berisik sekali!"

"Luhan! Ayo bangun! Kau sudah berjanji akan menemaniku menjemput Chanyeol di bandara!"

"Hmm… aku mengantuk, Baek…"

"Demi Tuhan, Lu! Ini sudah jam 11 dan kau bilang kau masih mengantuk? Kau semalam tidur jam berapa, hah?"

"Hmm… aku baru bisa tidur jam 4 pagi. Mengertilah, Baek…"

"Astaga! Tidak mau tau! Sekarang kau harus segera bangun, mandi dan bersiap, lalu kita berangkat ke bandara!"

.

.

.

"Kau seharusnya cari pacar lagi, Lu!"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Supaya kita bisa double date. Hehe… tidak asik kan kalau kau hanya menontoniku pacaran dengan Chanyeol seperti sekarang ini?!"

"Ck! Sekarang ini, bagiku pacar tidak begitu penting, Baek!"

"Lalu apa yang penting bagimu?"

"Fokus kuliah dan mengejar beasiswa!"

"Kau tidak asik!"

.

.

.

 **3** **rd** **year, University**

"Ayolah, Lu! Datanglah ke acara festival kampusku! Nanti kau akan aku perkenalkan dengan teman-temanku. Siapa tau satu diantara mereka ada yang membuatmu tertarik…"

"Itulah alasanku kenapa aku tidak mau ikut denganmu! Ayolah, Baek! Berhentilah menjodoh-jodohkanku dengan teman-temanmu itu!"

"Apa salahnya sih, Lu! Kau harus mencoba untuk menjalin hubungan lagi! Apa mungkin kau masih belum bisa melupakan Kris?"

"Jangan menyebut namanya didepanku lagi, Baek!"

"Oke… oke… aku tidak akan menyebut nama si bule Kanada lagi dan aku akan berhenti menjodoh-jodohkanmu dengan temanku. Tapi kau harus mau ikut denganku ke acara festival itu, ya? Aku mohon, Lu!"

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajak pacar idiotmu itu saja sih?"

"Ayolah, Lu! Dua minggu yang lalu Chanyeol kan baru saja kesini, mana mungkin aku menyuruhnya untuk datang ke Korea lagi hanya sekedar untuk menemaniku pergi ke acara festival kampus?"

"Baiklah. Dengan sangat terpaksa!"

"YEAH! Luhan jjang! Sabtu pukul enam, aku akan menjemputmu!"

.

.

.

"Lu, bagaimana penampilanku?"

"Seperti biasa, kau selalu memukau. Kau sangat menyatu dengan lagu yang kau bawakan tadi."

"Terimakasih untuk pujiannya nona Luhan! Dan aku akan sangat berterimakasih lagi kalau kau mau kuajak berduet dipemanampilanku selanjutnya, bagaimana?"

"Apa?! Aku tidak mau!"

"Sekali saja! Aku ingin memperlihatkan pada semua orang yang ada disini, kalau ada yang memilikki suara lebih indah dari suaraku."

"Tidak, Baek!"

"Kumohon, Lu! Waktu performnya lima menit lagi. Sekarang, ikut aku ke backstage untuk bersiap!"

"YA! Aku bilang aku tidak mau, Byun Baekhyun! Lepaskan tanganku!"

.

.

.

"Menyenangkan bukan?"

"Sedikit."

"Hahaha… dasar nona sok jual mahal!"

"Oh ya, Lu. Kau dapat salam dari gitaris teman satu bandku. Katanya, kau cantik. Kalau boleh dia ingin berkenalan lebih dekat denganmu."

"Katakan pada teman satu bandmu itu, terimakasih untuk pujiannya. Dan untuk kau, bukankah kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk tidak menjodoh-jodohkanku lagi, hah?"

"T-tapi… aku kan tidak sedang menjodohkanmu , Lu. Dia sendiri yang ingin berkenalan denganmu."

"Sama saja! Sudah, aku akan pulang duluan, Baek!"

"Ya! Luhan! Tunggu! Acaranya belum selesai!"

.

.

.

 **4** **th** **year, University**

"Mungkin, setelah ini kau akan marah padaku, membenciku atau apapun, aku tidak peduli. Tapi yang jelas, kau harus menyetujui ideku ini!"

"Memangnya kau punya ide apa?"

"Kau harus mau berkenalan dengan temanku yang satu ini! Aku tidak menerima jenis penolakan apapun, Lu!"

"Baek, sudah berapa kali aku katakan padamu? Aku tidak mau!"

"Aku jamin kau tidak akan menyesal!"

"Ck! Apa yang membuatmu begitu yakin?"

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi aku rasa dia sangat cocok denganmu. Dia juga mencari seorang gadis untuk dijadikan kekasihnya, bahkan calon istrinya."

"Hm… tapi maaf, Baek. Sekarang ini, aku masih belum ingin menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun, apalagi sampai memikirkan untuk menikah."

"Aku tidak bilang dia akan menikahimu detik ini juga, bodoh! Aku hanya memintamu untuk berkenalan dengan dia. Akhir pekan ini, aku ingin kau bertemu dengannya. Namanya, Oh Sehun."

.

.

.

 **To be Continue**


End file.
